The Ghosts of Westtry
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Ghosts of Westtry is a quest available in . The town of Westtry is cursed, haunted by the spirits of past inhabitants and the raiders who slaughtered them. The spirit of Leon Milielle, Westtry's priest, asked the Vestige to lift the curse. Quick Walkthrough #Collect a Keepsake of Rosalind #Activate the Signal Fire #Talk to Edgar the Innkeeper #Collect Hawthorne Berries #Talk to Apothecary Muriel #Talk to Lieutenant Marlene #Go to Rosalind and Leon's Home #Listen to their discussion #Talk to Leon Milielle #Complete the quest Walkthrough The Vestige will find Leon Milielle's spirit on a bridge near the village of Westtry. He admits to them he regrets everything but mostly he regrets he betrayed his wife Rosalind. Beyond lies Westtry, or what remains of it. One day the Nords attacked and a curse fell upon us. My wife took up her sword and I hid and prayed. A darker voice than Stendarr's answered me and the town paid the price. Someone walking in her shoes might be able to lift the curse. Start by fighting the town's invaders as she did and look out for one of her keepsakes to strengthen the bond that will form between us. Fight the Skeletons on the road and one of them will have a keepsake belonging to Rosalind. After finding it, follow the marker to the Westtry Signal location. Rosalind lighted the fire, do the same and activate the signal. As the fire was lit a vision of Rosalind appeared and the next stop for her was to check on the innkeeper. Head over to town again and find the innkeeper and talk to him. Ask if everybody are alright in here and what help is needed, and the innkeeper will say for the moment they are alright. Apothecary Muriel is helping the wounded, but she needs more hawthorn berries, find some and bring them back to her. Head outside to look for the berries, the bushes will be marked and when examining them, a vision of Rosalind appears and an echo of her voice. She picks the berries and after collecting from six shrubs, head back and talk to Muriel. She is pleased to get some more berries and now she can make more poultices for the wounded. She hands over four and wants the Vestige to use them on the wounded guards so they will be able to go back into the fight. Go outside to find the wounded guards, there are also a lot of enemy skeletons and wraiths outside. Fight them if they come too near. After healing the guards, Lieutenant Marlene calls out for the Vestige. Go over to her and talk to her. She is concerned as she had been to Rosalind and Leon's house and he was praying, not to Stendarr. The voice she heard sounded sounded alien, she admits she was a bit frightened. Go to their house and follow the vision of Rosalind, she is running upstairs and she sees her husband praying, rejecting Stendarr and selling his soul to Molag Bal. Doing this he betrayed his wife. Rosalind's vision runs out and Leon is upset. Talk to him to hear what he has to say. He admits he was to weak to trust Stendarr so he gave them all to Molag Bal. Maybe the curse can be broken, as the Vestige is attuned to Rosalind it might work. Reward *73–302 ru:Призраки Вестри Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests